spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast of Total Disgustingness
The Feast of Total Disgustingness 'is the third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot ' The two teams are forced to eat an entire four course meal of the most fowl foods imaginable. 'Transcript Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were stranded alone in the middle of Kelp Forest, and had to depend on one another for survival. The Jellyfish failed yet again, and Mr. Krabs was the second contestant to be eliminated. Which of his fellow contestants will it be this week? Will the Jellyfish continue their losing streak? All these questions and much more will be answered tonight on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: Krusty Krab SpongeBob: '''I bet you’re all wondering why I called you here today! '''Squidaward: Not really. SpongeBob: '''This is where you will compete in your third challenge, The Feast of Total Disgustingness! You will be forced to eat an entire four course meal filled with some of the most fowl things that you will ever taste! Here’s the twist! Mr. Krabs will be our chef today! '''Squidward: Oh boy. SpongeBob: Any team that doesn’t finish their meal must face the dreaded elimination ceremony! The eliminated contestant will be replaced by Mr. Krabs! Gasps SpongeBob: Eugene, would you mind showing our contestants their first course? Mr. Krabs: 'With pleasure. tray of food, and places it on table Dig in! '''Mrs. Puff: 'tray of food Snail food? Is this safe to eat? '''Mr. Krabs: Of course! Gary: snail food and smiles Meow! Mrs. Puff: Gulps begins to eat their snail food. Flying Dutchman: '''Excuse me? How am I supposed to eat this? '''Mr. Krabs: What do you mean? Flying Dutchman: '''I'm a ghost! Everything I eat goes right through me! to eat snail food See? '''Mr. Krabs: Hold on one second. towards SpongeBob I thought you said this contest was full proof? SpongeBob: Well our intern isn't the smartest person in the world. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs look at Fred Fred: Hey guys?! I just learned how to count to ten! One... two... three... ten! Patrick: You forgot forty-seven. Mr. Krabs: Good point. Pearl: crying Daddy! Please don't make me eat snail food! Mr. Krabs: Don't worry Pearl! The Pizza is on it's way! shouts, "Pizza?!" Mr. Krabs: Oh no. Delivery Boy: the building I've got a pizza for a Eugene Krabs. begins fighting for the pizza. SpongeBob: Everyone calm down or we're making it five courses! calms down SpongeBob: '''Thank you. Eugene? '''Mr. Krabs: I'm on it! out another tray of food, and places it on table. Man Ray: their next course. What's this supposed to be? Mr. Krabs: A nasty patty! Sandy: '''Is that the best you've got? I've eaten worse. '''Barnacle Boy: How bad could it be? nasty patty. Never mind. towards the men's room. Marmaid Man: at Larry the Lobster who isn't eating his nasty patty. Are you going to eat that? Larry the Lobster: It's all yours! Mermaid Man his nasty patty Mermaid Man: '''What a nice boy! Larry the Lobster's nasty patty. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Next up is my favorite! out another tray of food, and places it on table. '''Plankton: next course. Chum? How did you get your hands on this? Mr. Krabs: Well... French Narrator: Thirty minutes earlier... Setting: Chum Bucket Mr. Krabs: up to counter. Twelve Chum Sticks please. Karen money. Karen: change, and hands Mr. Krabs his order. Have a nice day! French Narrator: Thirty Minutes Later... Setting: Krusty Krab Plankton: '''You actually paid for it? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yes. '''Plankton: '''Finally! A customer! Cheerfully '''Mr. Krabs: It was counterfeit. Plankton: '''Oh. '''Barncle Boy: Chum Stick It smells like it crawled out of the sewers! Plankton: Parts of it probably did. attempts to consume their chum Squidward: '''You might as well start digging my grave now. '''Mr. Krabs: We have. to a hole in the ground beside him. SpongeBob: '''digging. Is this deep enough Mr. Krabs? '''Mr. Krabs: '''What are you talking about? We can't let anyone find his body! Dig deeper! '''SpongeBob: sweat off his head Aye aye Mr. Krabs! digging Squidward: Ok? chum stick. Setting: 'Emergency Room '''Squidward: 'up. Huh? Where am I? '''Flying Dutchman: script out of back pocket, and puts on his glasses. I'm here to take your... Squints. soul. Squidward: Oh, ok. what the Flying Dutchman just said Wait, what?! Flying Dutchman: Oh wait. I'm in the wrong room. Never mind. room Squidward: That was a close one. Setting: Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: It is now time for your fourth and final course. out another tray of food, and places it on table. Plankton: as he observes his next course. Toad? Toad: '''Cousin Plankton?! is that you?! Long time no see cousin! '''Plankton: What are you doing here? Toad: '''Why I'm ya' next course. '''Plankton: Huh?! Startled Pearl: her lips. Finally! Something good! Plankton: '''Wait! We give up! '''SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: '''What? '''SpongeBob: Were you actually going to make Plankton eat his own family? Mr. Krabs: Of course not! That's seaweed! whispering I think the food is starting to go to his head, if you know what I mean. SpongeBob: '''Congratulations to the Jellyfish for winning this week's competition. Meet in my backyard in two hours for yet another elimination ceremony! '''French Narrator: Two hours later... Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you for joining me here today for our second elimination ceremony on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! The results are in, and the third contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Man Ray! Man Ray: What?! Plankton's the one who lost the competition for us! I'm your strongest player! Sandy: '''Second strongest! '''Man Ray: You'll regret this! SpongeBob: 'Fred? '''Scooter: 'dressed as Fred. Sure thing boss! '''Fred: SpongeBob's House through the back door, while tied to a chair, with his mouth taped shut. Begins to mumble something while pointing at Scooter. SpongeBob: tape off Fred's mouth. Fred: 'He's an imposter! looks at Scooter '''Scooter: 'to whistle. How did this costume get on me? Suspiciously '''Fred: Get him! chases after Scooter, and trample on Fred. Fred: My leg! Man Ray: '''Does this mean that I'm back in? '''Mr. Krabs: Get out of here! Man Ray: '''away. You haven't seen the last of Man Ray! '''SpongeBob: '''That's all we have for tonight! Tune in next week for an all new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! '''French Narrator: '''Epilogue '''Setting: Emergency Room Squidward, Fred, and Scooter are in the Emergency Room. Squidward: How's it going? Scooter: 'What do you think? '''Flying Dutchman: '''Hello gentlemen. '''Squidward: 'screaming. '''Scooter: Nurse?! Flying Dutchman: The nurse isn't here right now. Fred: Why? Flying Dutchman: Well... French Narrator: Two minutes earlier... Setting: Emergency Room Flying Dutchman: towards nurse. Hello. Nurse: How may I help you? Flying Dutchman: '''Your boats being towed. '''Nurse: clipboard. I'll save you Boaty! Flying Dutchman: She's got issues. French Narrator: Two minutes later... Nurse: room. Hey! My boat isn't being towed! Flying Dutchman: Got to go! away The End 'Trivia' *Every course of the meal in this episode has been eaten in a previous episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Man Ray is the eliminated contestant. *Mr. Krabs returns. *This episode contains the most contestants to recieve medical attention so far. *This episode contains the most flashbacks so far. *This episode was delayed one day. *This is a Thanksgiving themed episode. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Comedy Category:2012 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts